


De-stressing Mr Smith

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Dean Smith - Freeform, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Endverse Cas/Dean Smith, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean Smith's stoner hippie neighbour Castiel thinks Dean is wound up way too tight, and offers him a couple of different methods to de-stress.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Endverse!Cas/Dean Smith





	De-stressing Mr Smith

'Good morning, Mr Smith.'

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before locking his door and turning to face his neighbour. 'Morning, Cas. Don't usually see you at this hour.'

'I just got home from a party,' Cas explains with a shrug. 'Do you always go to work at this ungodly time?'

'It's seven thirty,' Dean protests. 'That's a normal time to go to work.'

'Not that I would know from experience, but isn't it famously meant to be nine to five, what a way to make a living?'

'Yeah, maybe for some people, but directors of sales and marketing have to put in extra hours to get the job done.'

'Ooh, impressive,' Cas says in that way of his that kind of seems sarcastic but also kind of sincere.

'So you were at an all-night party on a Tuesday?' Dean asks, ignoring the snark. 'Who even has parties on a Tuesday?'

'Well, technically it was an orgy,' Cas says, calmly as you please, like he hasn't just told Dean that he spent all night participating in group sex. Dean takes another deep breath, but his perfectly tailored suit pants don't leave a lot to the imagination, so he subtly moves his briefcase in front of himself.

'Do you even work, man?' he asks, hoping to deflect away from the whole orgy thing. Dean has certainly never seen him going to or coming home from work as far as he's aware, and yet he can afford to live in the same swanky condo complex as Dean. Sue him, he's curious.

'My job is almost as flexible as I am,' Cas says, winking and emphasising the point by stretching his arms behind his back and cracking his neck. 'If you want more details after your work day, feel free to knock on my door.'

'Ha, sure, Cas. Well, see ya later.' Dean gives a dorky little wave and hurries down the hallway to the elevator.

'Have a good day, Dean,' Cas calls after him, and Dean barely breathes until the elevator doors close behind him.

Cas moved in three months ago, and Dean has simultaneously loved and hated every minute since then. Don't get him wrong, Cas is a decent neighbour, almost always quiet, signs for packages when Dean is out, and he's real friendly. He's also a weirdo hippie who never seems to shave properly or brush his hair, he smells vaguely of illegal substances all the time, and Dean's pretty sure he never wears underwear under his thin linen pants. Oh yeah, he's also hot as fuck, and every time Dean sees him, he gets a sudden urge to drop to his knees and suck the dick whose outline he can just make out through those damn pants.

But that would be a bad idea, because he's Dean Smith, Director of Sales and Marketing at Sandover Bridge and Iron, and he can't afford to waste his time with weirdo hippie stoners who come home from orgies at seven thirty in the morning on a Wednesday and holy shit Dean is going to have to jerk off in the bathroom as soon as he gets to work.

On the bright side, he starts his work day feeling more relaxed than usual, but that turns out to be the highlight of his day. Everything goes to total shit- his computer has a meltdown, which means he has to call that tall, stupid-haired to IT guy fix it, and he takes so long that the report for Adler isn't done in time for their meeting, which of course pisses off the old bastard, and he rides Dean's ass hard (and not in the fun way, which would be gross anyway since it's _Adler_ ) the rest of the day. When he finally takes his lunch break, he spills his low-carb salad dressing on his shirt, and the last straw is when the barista makes his half-caf sugar-free vanilla soy latte with actual cow's milk, reminding him of how delicious dairy is and completely blowing his diet. It was, all in all, a terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day, and that's what he blames for what happens next.

He drags his ass up the stairs to his condo, because of course the elevator is broken now, and the hallway of his apartment smells like marijuana. Perfect. Without even stopping in his own apartment, he bangs on Cas's door with his fist. Cas opens it with a wide grin and glassy eyes.

'Dean! Come to take me up on my offer from this morning?'

'What? No, I came to ask you not to smoke illegal drugs and stink up the hallway, man. I've had a shitty day and I don't need this bullshit.'

Cas tilts his head in a way that always makes Dean feel a bit warm for some reason. 'Sounds like you need to smoke some illegal drugs to help you chill out.'

'I don't do that stuff, Cas. Can you just-' but he's cut off by Cas grabbing him by the lapel and pulling him inside. Cas kicks the door shut and pushes Dean in the direction of the couch. An unlit joint sits on the table, and Cas forces Dean to sit down while he lights it.

'Have you done this before?' he asks with that gravelly voice that Dean feels in his bones.

'Uh, no. Never smoked anything.'

'Hmm. We should probably shotgun, then, it'll be easier for you.'

'What does that mean?'

'Open your mouth,' Cas orders, and Dean finds himself obeying. Cas takes a drag of the joint, and then, holy shit, he comes at Dean like he's going to kiss him, but then he blows out the smoke and Dean gets a lungful of marijuana.

'Holy shit,' he coughs. 'That's strong.'

'I only get the good stuff,' Cas agrees. Dean is better prepared for the second try, and manages not to cough until Cas says, 'We should fuck.'

'Excuse me?' he says, choking on smoke and disbelief.

'We should fuck. It would help you de-stress.'

'You want to fuck me to help me de-stress?'

Cas raises an eyebrow and smirks. 'No, I want to fuck you because you're hot, and I've jerked off to the thought of it more times than I can count. The de-stressing is just a bonus.'

'Uh. I'm… uh, you're…' Dean stammers, and Cas stops him by putting a finger to his lips.

'I only accept enthusiastic consent. Come back when you're ready.' He helps Dean stand up and all but pushes him out the door, leaving Dean standing in the hallway confused, kinda stoned, and really fucking hard.

**********

It takes two days for Dean to knock on Cas's door again.

'Hello, Dean,' Cas says with a gummy smile. 'How can I help you today?'

'That offer still on the table?' Dean asks gruffly. 'The, uh, de-stressing thing?'

'Of course, come on in.' He steps back to let Dean in before closing the door. 'Would you like anything to drink?'

'No, I'm good. So, I just wanted to set some boundaries, you know, tell you what I'm into and stuff.'

'Naturally. Setting boundaries is very important.'

'OK, so, I'm not really into kissing, and I exclusively top. That cool?'

Cas raises an eyebrow, but nods. 'Whatever you say, Dean.'

'OK, good.' Dean nods and loosens his tie. 'Lead the way.'

Cas takes him to the bedroom, which is tidier than Dean expected, and has a huge bed that's even nicer than Dean's. 'You set the pace, Dean. You have my enthusiastic consent for anything except waste excretions and sounding.'

'Uh, yeah, no problem with the first one, and I don't even know what that second thing is,' Dean says. 'Just take your clothes off.'

Of course Cas isn't wearing anything underneath his hippie-ass clothes, so Dean has plenty of time to stare at the glorious body in front of him while he strips off his multiple layers. When he's finally naked, Cas has him lie down on the bed, and he worships Dean from head to toe with his hands, lips and tongue. Dean has to admit that it's a pretty good de-stresser so far.

**********

Dean isn't exactly sure how it happened, but he's kissing Cas like it's going out of style, and his bowlegs are wrapped around Cas's waist while Cas pounds into him like some kind of possessed beast. They discovered pretty early on in proceedings that actually Dean likes kissing a hell of a lot, and that a few minutes of Cas's frankly ridiculous tongue in his ass turns him into the neediest of needy bottoms. He's not even sure who he was trying to fool with that whole 'exclusively top' business, but it definitely didn't fool Cas.

Dean has to admit he wasn't really fooled either.

**********

_Six months later_

Cas steps out of the bathroom, and Dean has to push down the sudden boner that pops up. 'Holy shit, Cas. You clean up good.'

Cas puts his arms out to display his new look. Instead of the hippie clothes, unkempt hair, and perpetual five o'clock shadow, Cas is wearing a suit, his hair is neatly combed, and he's cleanshaven. 'I am capable of passing among the sheeple, I just usually choose not to.' He walks over to where Dean is sitting and straddles his lap. 'Do you prefer me like this? All neat and corporate?'

'Nah,' Dean says, putting his arms around Cas's waist. 'Don't get me wrong, you definitely look hot like this, but I fell in the love with the dirty pot-smoking hippie who doesn't own a hairbrush.'

Cas's eyes widen, and Dean blushes when he realises what he just said out loud. 'Dean,' Cas says in that soft way he says it when he's feeling particularly mushy. 'You know I love you too, right? Even though you are a prissy capitalist stooge who uses too much hair product.'

'Shut up,' Dean teases, and helps Cas to do that by pulling his tie to bring him in for a kiss.

'Mmm, I like that. Remind me to keep the tie on later. Or we could have some fun with it right now,' he says suggestively, raising that sexy eyebrow and rolling his hips in Dean's lap. 'We could just skip the party, right?'

'No, we cannot skip my parents' anniversary party,' Dean replies. Cas pouts and rolls his hips again, making Dean groan at the sweet friction. Cas thinks he's going to have to do some more convincing, but Dean suddenly growls and gets to his feet, wrapping Cas's legs around his waist and walking back towards the bedroom. 'We can't skip it, but we are sure as hell gonna be late.'


End file.
